


[明日方舟/星陈星无差]一场先斩后奏的暗恋

by PocketBucky



Category: ArkNights
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketBucky/pseuds/PocketBucky
Summary: 备份





	[明日方舟/星陈星无差]一场先斩后奏的暗恋

明日方舟同人，星熊x陈无差

现代AU，无矿石病设定（挽救回多少性命，感动）

因此有着比以往加起来还多的私设和ooc

——————

“……顺便一提，我和星熊在一起了。”

诗怀雅彼时正往马克杯里倒一条速溶咖啡，闻言手一抖，半条咖啡粉洒在自己鞋面上。

她也顾不上擦，凑近去小声问：“真的呀？”

陈用一种莫名其妙的眼神看她：“我骗你做什么？”

诗怀雅一边拖地一边愤愤地想，这条扑街龙，最后还是搞上了自己下属，两个月前跟她酒后吐苦水的人是谁哦？

陈喜欢星熊这件事诗怀雅是知道的，虽然也仅限于知道，陈除非是喝多了从不主动跟诗怀雅提这事，而陈醉酒的情况屈指可数。但还有一件事不需要当事人喝醉诗怀雅也知道，那就是星熊也喜欢陈，而她还没见过星熊喝醉的样子。

诗怀雅有时觉得自己该辞职去写书，但转念一想把这两个人的故事写下来实在是吸引不了谁。看看吧，诗怀雅扳着手指，一不表白，二不吃醋，三不吵架，几年共事下来两人脾气磨合得太好，以至于老板点着头夸赞简直是天造地设的一对搭档。

天造地设的搭档，诗怀雅几乎笑出声来，要说这两人的工作关系还真没人能插一脚去，于是就这么天造地设地搭档着，三项原则贯彻到底，这么平淡到无聊的情节有谁要看？

但两人又都不傻，彼此留有余地地暧昧着，也不知是不是共事久了连这方面都有了默契，轮流小小地越过同事和朋友的界限，偏偏又都是滴水不漏的聪明人，横竖兜得住。诗怀雅曾眼看着故事的另一主角打着哈欠走进办公室，慢吞吞踱到已经埋头工作的陈的背后拿起她的杯子灌了口咖啡，陈那天涂着薄薄一层口红，星熊小心地避开杯沿的唇印。

办公桌前的人头也不回地问她：“清醒了？”星熊嗯了一声，陈指着电脑屏幕示意她看。星熊弯腰凑近去仔细看方案，头发从肩上扫下来落到陈的眼前。

陈吸吸鼻子：“换洗发水了？”星熊眼睛还盯着屏幕，解释说原来的用完了，新买的一套。陈哦了一声，说这个也挺好闻的。

就是这样！！诗怀雅故意把键盘敲得噼里啪啦响，这种明明就很无聊的调情手段，这两人好像当成了每日指标似的非要来这么一手，菲林大小姐咬牙切齿，你们这哪是在吊对方胃口，明明就是在消耗我这样知情群众的耐心！

陈说完那句话有大约零点五秒的后悔，然而话已出口不可撤回，何况诗怀雅的耳朵灵得很，要她当作没听见简直比直接和星熊开诚布公还要难。

唉，陈叹一口气，三人办公室里还是空的，除她以外一个惯例踩点打卡一个还在茶水间擦鞋，她多大声叹气都不会招来麻烦。

星熊这个人，陈也说不好是从什么时候开始喜欢上她的，谁能想到有朝一日情比金坚的情从同事情变质成了爱情？陈对这个转变接受得相当快，然而当她回想自己和星熊的相处时陈陷入了迷惑。自从察觉到自己的心意，一些以往看来正常无比的举动都被赋予了新的含义，陈拿捏不准星熊对她是怎么样一种感情，这人好像一直都是一副老好人的样子，对谁都那么友善，我跟其他人对她来说是一样的吗？

陈于是开始了她的试探与暗示，一点点越界，能显示出亲密却又不过分。陈是个聪明人，这样的事做起来得心应手、面不改色，哪怕被点出来她也能摆出一副令人信服的表情，脸上写着“是的，我和星熊的关系非常好，这是我们友谊的体现。”

陈聪明不假，星熊也不笨，尽管她与人和善的日常态度总令人误以为她是个憨厚的老实人，但比起憨厚倒不如说她是圆融。星熊完全没给陈机会打圆场，她自己就先以一种“这就是我们值得歌颂的友谊”的态度容纳陈所有的越界。

陈有一回难得喝多，一巴掌拍在吧台上向诗怀雅抱怨，星熊这人简直不动如山，她就是成精的榆木脑袋，她絮絮叨叨说了一堆，诗怀雅乐得锤吧台大笑，直到酒保过来提醒她们锤坏了要赔。

诗怀雅抹着笑出来的眼泪豪气地说粉肠龙你使劲拍，真坏了我来赔。陈倒是没有继续靠暴力发泄怨念，一手撑着脑袋念叨星熊这女人真是难搞，诗怀雅心说你也不好搞，你俩彼此彼此，表面上虚情假意地鼓励陈迎难而上。

事后诗怀雅一拍脑袋想起来，忘了留下珍贵的影像资料。

距离陈向诗怀雅透露她跟星熊在一起已经过去了一个小时，说她内心完全不忐忑那是在自欺欺人，因为她说谎了。

在星熊的问题上，如此下结论还是第一次。陈说不清是不是潜意识在强迫自己去找星熊说开，这几年的暧昧实际上也在考验着陈的耐心，如果模糊不清的暗示会被尽数消化，那么打直球呢？

星熊的位置在陈对面，她今天也刻意从陈的背后绕过去的举动在诗怀雅看来就好像新晋情侣的难舍难分，有必要吗？菲林哼了一声，你们以前不也这样。

然后她又怀着慈悲原谅了这对黏黏糊糊的小情侣，继续甜蜜去吧，至少你们现在名正言顺不用摆着那副令人尴尬的正义表情了，她想。

星熊今天照常来喝掉陈的半杯咖啡，她放下杯子时陈用余光瞥见鬼族女人留下的咖啡渍与她的唇印一半相叠，不由得心跳漏了一拍。

再看肇事者本人仿佛什么都没发生似的，摇摇晃晃地走到自己位置上，诗怀雅偷偷瞟了一眼又低下头去，星熊脸上是陈熟悉得要命的波澜不惊。

或者说是游刃有余，陈曾经踩着细高跟下楼不幸崴脚，星熊背着她去楼下的诊所敷冰。陈一手拎着鞋子一手环在星熊肩上，几乎算是刻意地将口红留在女人的白衬衣领子上。然而星熊就这么穿着领口一片红印的衬衣，好像那不过是吃饭时不小心溅上的一点油星。

这不公平，陈想，完全忘记了她自己也是个什么都兜得住的主，扫在她鼻尖的绿色长发也好，吹到她耳边的温热气息也好，覆在她嘴唇上的咖啡印记也好，陈也从未表现出失态，诗怀雅要是知道她在想什么一定要指着她鼻子大骂你条扑街龙你以为有比她好多少云云。

反应过来时陈已经盯着自己对面的人好一会儿了，她眨眨眼就意识到那人也看着自己。诗怀雅抬头看看钟，离下班还有五分钟，菲林大小姐自作主张早退五分钟算不得什么大事，再看看面前的两人傻兮兮地对视良久，顿时心中一阵恶寒。

“行了行了！知道你们刚在一起黏糊劲儿还没过了，我现在就走。”她说着拎起包就往外迈着大步走出去，剩下的两人面面相觑，最后星熊开口：“刚在一起？”

陈尴尬地张嘴，啊，呃，这个，她说不下去。

我怎么不知道？如果陈不那么了解星熊，她一定会认为现在鬼族女人脸上是货真价实的困惑。

可她了解，藏在疑惑表情下的挪揄与期待激起了陈的挑战心，她清清嗓子，几乎是水到渠成地说着：“那我现在告诉你，你不仅是我的同事、我的搭档，你还是我的女朋友，星熊。”

星熊大概没想到这个，因为她肉眼可见地愣在原地，半晌之后终于开口：“哗，你说这些话都不脸红的吗？”

——————


End file.
